


The Day Noah Lyman was Born

by Joshanddonna



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Birth, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshanddonna/pseuds/Joshanddonna
Summary: Donna goes into labor with her and Josh’s first child!





	The Day Noah Lyman was Born

Donna insisted on working up until the last day of her pregnancy. Josh, of course, insisted she be on bed rest. The most precious person in his life was holding the precious cargo that would soon tie Donna for first place in his heart. He had lost too much, and he was determined to protect them in whatever way he could. Donna, as she does, talked Josh down from his ledge and convinced him that it would be okay. She would have done it anyway, but it felt good to know that Josh wasn’t freaking out- or at least he was freaking out less. 

Donna went into labor at 4:26pm on a Wednesday afternoon during a meeting with the first lady. Having had two children already, Helen was calm and cool. However, she knew that her husband’s chief of staff had no prior experience with women in labor, and was no expert in the art of staying calm. She called Josh and spoke in the most soothing tone she could manage: “Hi Josh, don’t worry, everything is fine. Donna is in labor. We are timing her contractions and they’re not very close together right now so just make your way over to my office to-“ She heard Josh hung up the phone. Donna rolled her eyes and looked at Helen with a big smile. “You know he’s sprinting through the West Wing right now, right?”  
“Yeah.” 

Josh arrived 2 minutes later, out of breath and drenched in sweat. He kneeled in front of Donna and held her face in his hands. “Donna are you okay? How do you feel?” He said shakily.   
“I’m okay, Josh. Just some stabbing pain, no big deal.” She laughed nervously.   
Helen smiled at the sweetness of the moment between the soon-to-be new parents.   
“Okay. Let’s go have a baby.” Josh said through a loving grin. 

In the hospital, Josh watched Donna writhe in pain from contractions and wished he could bear the burden of her pain. She was doing all the work to give them the ultimate gift. Suddenly every romantic gesture he had ever done felt worthless. He would never be able to do anything that would compare to this. It was on this day that Josh realized that Donna Moss was not only his wife and his best friend, but his hero. 

After agonizing hours of contractions, the doctors informed Donna she was ready to start pushing at 3:42am. Josh held Donna’s hand tight and told her how great she was doing, reminding her of how much of a badass she is. During a short break from pushing, a sweaty and tired Donna looked up at her husband and cried. “Josh I can’t do it. I’m so tired I can’t do it anymore.” He placed his hands on her cheek and laid his head next to hers. “Donnatella Moss, you can do anything. You are the strongest woman I know. Just a few more minutes of pain for a lifetime of happiness with our baby.”   
She nodded and gave the last few pushes everything she had left. 

At 4:10am, Noah Lyman was born. Josh and Donna looked down at their baby, both wondering how they got so lucky. They cried the happiest of tears while they stared at their perfect boy. They looked up at each other and smiled. “We did it.” Donna said.   
“You did it.” Josh said, his voice cracking as he choked back tears. 

“Do you want to hold him now?” Donna asked.   
“Of course.”  
Josh picked up his newborn son for the first time and he felt as if he was holding the entire world in his hands. Josh Lyman had graduated from an ivy league law school, worked for a United States Senator, served as deputy chief of staff, gotten two presidents elected, and served as Chief of Staff for the President of the United States. None of those titles would ever compare to his new one.   
“Hi Noah, I’m Daddy.”


End file.
